The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Speed and direction sensors have been used by control systems of a vehicle to determine a direction of the vehicle. Traditional speed and direction sensors, however, do not determine the direction of the vehicle as quickly as desired, especially at startup and at low speeds. Further, traditional speed and direction sensors generate frequency-based signals that require filtering and conditioning, which slow the detection of faults in the sensors.